In network operations, various methods have been used to provide security in operations. The increasingly large number of connected users results in a high degree of risk if secure operations are not maintained. For this reason, it is extremely important to provide a system that will allow the establishment of trust between various parties.
If a first agent (a client) desires a service from a second agent (a service provider), the second agent may require proof of the authority and authenticity of the first agent before providing the service. The second agent requires assurance that the first agent will not misappropriate information, attack the system, or otherwise cause damage. When such assurance is obtained, a session key may be issued, the session key providing confidentiality, integrity, or both to the services requested and rendered.
However, providing assurance of secure operations can impose a large amount of overhead on a system. Further, conventional processes may not provide sufficient security. Providing assurance of the use of a service on a particular platform or platforms may not provide assurance of the particular environment in which the service is applied.